


The Demon has a Kink (for Humor)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes-centric, Demon Tony Stark, Drabble, Established Relationship- James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Pre-OT4, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint summoned a demon, so someone (Bucky) has to try and un-summon it. </p><p>Of course the book Clint used to summon the demon is not in English, so Bucky can't even begin to translate the faded tome. </p><p>Then the demon pops in. </p><p>The demon is a shameless flirt and does not feel the least bit guilty about using Bucky's hairbrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon has a Kink (for Humor)

Bucky flipped through the old book he’d been reading from when Clint had summoned Tony. The wording was strange, a cross between old English, Gaelic, and one of the Latin based languages by the looks of it, but Bucky couldn’t be sure. He’d always been more of a grease monkey than a linguist. His brow furrowed as he turned each page to find more and more of the hybrid language that left him befuddled.

There were only a few diagrams among the discolored pages, so he couldn’t even use pictures to help him guess which passage Clint had read aloud.

How had Clint even gotten a hold of this thing, Bucky wondered. Clint worked at the Historical Center, but that didn’t mean his boss just gave out free artifacts to his favorite employees.

“Doing some light reading?” Tony asked as he appeared in the apartment.

Bucky gasped and startled. He flipped the book shut and covered it with one arm. “Jesus, you scared me.”

Tony paused on his way to the kitchen. “I’m insulted you’d use that name around me.”

It took a second for Bucky to process what Tony had said. When his brain finally made sense of Tony’s statement, Bucky sputtered. “Are you serious?”

Tony chortled. “Not one bit. I just wanted to see how you’d react.”

“Because everyone enjoys being tested.”

“The sarcasm is strong with this one.” Tony reached into the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a bag of chips. He popped open the bag, plucked out a chip, and moaned in delight as he ate it. “You humans have no idea how lucky you are. Do you know how hard it is to get a decent bag of potato chips in Hell? If they haven’t gone stale there’s a good chance someone got blood or guts on them.”

“Sounds like hell.”

Tony smirked. “I like your humor.” He crunched on a chip. “It’s disappointing that you’re trying so hard to send me away though.”

Bucky tensed. He shifted so his arm covered more of the book. “I’m not--”

Tony scoffed. “Please, darling, I’m not blind or stupid. I know what that book is and I know what any sane human would be doing right now. Honestly, you should be worried about the fact that your two boyfriends haven’t tried what you’re doing right now.”

“They don’t have a demon using their hairbrush everyday, so it’s probably not at the forefront of their minds.”

“Again, I really love your humor. Why must you make things so difficult between us? Other than the hairbrush thing, haven’t I been a pleasant roommate?”

“There’s also the hour long shower thing and the fact that my boyfriends and I have to share a bedroom with you.”

“First, we solved the shower thing by making schedules. Second, I’ve told all three of you to just leave a sock on the door if you want alone time.”

“You really think it’s that simple? That I just want you gone because you’re an inconvenience? You’re a demon.”

“That’s speiciest.”

“You came to steal my boyfriend’s soul.”

Tony held up a finger. “Technically, I was summoned, and I haven’t done anything to try and take Clint’s soul, so your argument doesn’t hold a lot of water.”  

“Technically, you can kiss my ass.”

“How did you know about that kink of mine?”

Bucky reared back at the candid confession.

Tony smiled, sealed up the bag of chips, and put it back in cabinet. He fished around the cabinet and pulled out a bag of Skittles then went to the fridge. “Listen, I didn’t come here to argue or even put a stop to your pointless research. I came here because I’ve spent almost an hour away from Clint, his class is about to finish, and since I’m going to be forcibly teleported to his side at any moment, I figured I’d bring him a snack.” Tony pulled out a bottle of juice from the fridge. “I’m just trying to be a good demon.”

“What aspect of ‘good’ are you aiming for. Good as in ‘benevolent’, or good as in ‘skillful,’ which as demon would mean you being skillful in tricking people into giving you their soul.”

Tony just grinned. “I really do like you, honey. Three. Two. Bye.”

Tony disappeared.

Bucky scowled.

He flung open the book and skimmed the first page it landed on.

After a minute of unsuccessful reading, Bucky sneered and slammed the book shut.

Damn Tony. The demon was right about one thing: trying to find answers in a book he couldn’t read was completely pointless.


End file.
